


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Day 16: Dance, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, References to Princess Prom, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: Adora had grown to hate balls and all that they entail, but maybe Catra can show her something to look forward to at them.Femslash February Day 16: Dance





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

Adora had grown to hate balls.

Maybe it was because her first real experience with them had been that disastrous Princess Prom, where she had fumbled in pretty much every way possible, or maybe because of how  _ artificial _ these things ended up being, but she really did not like parties like this.

Still, she was required to attend them, because she was She-ra.

“You cannot win wars through battle prowess alone.” Angella had mentioned once, upon noticing Adora’s despair over yet another invitation. “Balls and other diplomatic events are necessary to help secure alliances and maintain peace.”

Adora understood, she really did, but it seemed that outside of inspiring, spontaneous speeches before or during battle, her social skills tended to flop more than a fish on a hook.

Why was talking to people so hard?!

Adora tried to stifle her groan as yet another noble drifted away from her. Half of her conversations at these things seemed to be politely trying to kill each other with fake smiles and sentences that were either genuine compliments or thinly veiled threats.

“Hey, Adora.”

Speaking of thinly veiled threats…

Catra was already smirking as Adora turned at her. She looked as good as she always did when she cleaned herself up, and her expression said that she knew that all too well. Even now, Adora could feel her knees slightly weakening at the sight.

Somehow Catra had managed to get an exact replica of her Princess Prom suit, and it never failed in bringing out her best with her shorter hair only enhancing her appeal.

It was incredibly unfair to Adora.

“Making trouble?” Adora asked before taking a sip from her drink. At least she knew Catra was the one person here she could be completely snarky with if she wanted to.

“Me? Cause trouble?” Catra innocently blinked, raising a hand to her chest as if in shock. “Why, I would never!”

Adora snorted and Catra’s facade broke as she began snickering. Slowly, Adora relaxed, taking a moment just to be.

These things were so much easier when Catra was around. Especially since she was not trying to seduce her into losing sight of everything else so she could carry out a nefarious scheme. That helped even more. She could almost understand why Glimmer had been so wound up at the thought of not being able to hang with Bow back at the Princess Prom; parties were better when you were with people you actually knew.

Adora was broken out of her reverie by a hand being thrust out in front of her. She stared down at it for a moment, before following its arm all the way back to Catra’s face. “Yes?” She asked, glancing between the hand and face.

Catra’s smirk had softened into a smile and she wiggled her fingers a bit. “Dance with me?”

“No.”

Catra laughed at her abrupt answer, instantly knowing the reason for it. “Come on. I promise that the only thing that I’ll be distracting you from is the next big wig that wants to talk to the Great She-ra.” Her gaze trailed over Adora’s shoulder.

Adora panicked a bit at the thought of having to play nice with some other stuck up nobel. “Oh, yeah, sure, let’s do this.” She grabbed Catra’s hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, Catra laughing all the while.

With some slight adjustments, within moments they were both immersed in the flow of the music. Adora and Catra were entwined around each other, dipping and weaving as the dance called for it, and Adora was surprised to find that she was enjoying herself.

She knew it was because she was dancing with Catra. She didn’t think anyone else could make the intimacy that came with dancing feel as natural or as comfortable. It almost reminded her of when they were sparring, the coordinated moves and easy glide reminiscent of the rhythm of battle, except it was even better as they weren’t trying to hurt one another.

Plus, it helped that the weird tension that came from being enemies like the last time they’d danced was long gone. Adora knew that Catra wouldn’t take advantage of having her attention.

Adora sighed and leaned into Catra just a bit more.

“Enjoying yourself?” Adora could hear the satisfaction and smirk dripping in Catra’s voice, even as she felt her soft chuckles.

“Shut up and dance.” Adora muttered. Catra laughed louder as she lifted Adora up in air.

And so they danced.

Maybe there was something to look forward to at balls after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So considering how Adora flails when it comes to group social interactions, I get the feeling she's going to hate balls and other diplomatic stuff as things go on. After all, if either of them have a way with words, Catra is the pretty clear winner. And besides, with a prompt like "Dance," I can't help but reference that dance scene that was pretty much straight up from a spy movie. God, there were so many layers of tension there, I can't even begin.
> 
> But as long as Catra doesn't have anything nefarious up her sleeve, balls and dancing can be really enjoyable I think.
> 
> Also, does anyone else wonder who Catra got stuck dancing with in that scene where they had to move over twice? What if she danced with Mermista, their sarcastic jabs over what happened at the Sea Gate would've been off the charts.
> 
> Anyway, tomorrow's prompt is Promises, so guess what I'll be referencing! 😀


End file.
